Hannah Montana EXPOSED!
by amourx33
Summary: OFF HIATUS! Miley Stewart's alias as Hannah Montana crashes down when her wig falls off during a concert! Check it out to find out how she deals. R&R!
1. This is NOT happening!

Hannah Montana…EXPOSED!

Chapter 1: This is NOT happening!

My first fanfic. So critique is needed I guess. Written with inspiration from ABERCROMBiE chic xo0 My very best friend.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Duh.

_We never met_

_But that's okay_

_Cause you will be askin' for me one day_

_Don't wanna wait_

_In line_

_The moment is mine believe me_

Hannah Montana rocked on stage. It was her 15th birthday and she was excited about it. The stage's backdrop said "Happy Birthday Hannah Montana!" in a glittery font. Hannah thought it would be cool to have a concert birthday party so regular kids who bought the $90 dollar tickets could attend and celebrate with her. The celebrities invited were backstage because they were "too cool to watch a concert since we've hung out with Hannah plenty".

_Don't close your eyes  
Cause it's a chance worth takin'  
And I think that I can shake it  
I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad  
It's everything I see  
Every part of me  
Don't I get what I deserve  
I've got nerve_

The crowd cheered and clapped, waving their signs in the air. Hannah felt a wave of enthusiasm rush through her. This was why she loved doing what she did. She began to sing her last song.

_There you go again talking cinematic  
Yeah you!  
Your charming...  
Got everybody star struck  
I know how you always seem to go  
For the obvious  
Instead of me  
Get a ticket and you'll see_

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
and I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in lo—

Hannah was cut short when a backup dancer lost her footing and fell forward. Not wanting to fall flat on her face, Clara, the dancer, tried to get a hold of Hannah's shoulders to steady herself.

The audience gasped. Hannah turned to see if Clara was alright and Hannah's jaw dropped. Or should I say, MILEY's jaw dropped.

Clara was holding Hannah's wig.

"Hannah lost her hair!" Miley heard someone say.

"She's not a blonde? Aww man. To think I had a massive crush on her."

"Does she have cancer?"

_Oh no, oh no no no. This is NOT happening! _Miley thought.

If Miley thought this couldn't get any worse, she might've forgotten that her face was being projected on a huge screen next to the stage and millions of cameras were on her for taping her birthday bash. And, it was live TV.

----------

At Amber's house, Amber and Ashley were watching the Hannah Montana Birthday Bash. They tried to get tickets but they were sold out in a heartbeat.

"Oh my gosh, Ashley," Amber said. "Look at Hannah's make-up! It's sooo pretty. SHE is soooo pretty. Like us."

"I totally know what you're saying. It must be hard for non pretty people. Like…Miley Stewart! She doesn't compare to Hannah's and our beauty." Ashley told Amber.

"Ohh I love this song!" Amber got up and danced to If We Were a Movie.

"Oh my gosh me tooooooo!"

"WHOAH! Ashley! Look! Hannah's hair fell off!

"She looks like Loser Miley!" They both said. "Ooooohhh! Tsss."

After staring at the TV screen, they realized it WAS Miley.

"You know, I always thought Miley was cool. She's got like, the total best fashion sense." Amber said.

"I know, totally."

----------

Miley grabbed the wig out of Clara's hand shoved it back onto her head and thought of a way to make a quick recovery.

Instead, Miley dashed backstage and ran into her dad.

"Miley, you okay?"

"NO DADDY THIS IS ALLYOUR FAULT!" She replied while laying on the floor.

"Whoahh darlin', how's this MY fault?"

"I don't know but I need to blame someone."

"That's not gonna get'cha anywhere bud."

"What do I DO!"

"Don't worry, we'll move to Zimbabwe."

A/N: Okay, is it bogus so far? Well reviews would make me jump for joy…so ya know what ta do.


	2. Lily is genius

Hannah Montana…EXPOSED!

Chapter 2: Lily becomes genius

"Oh come on Miley, maybe no one from school saw it! Come out of your mansion of a closet right now!" Lily pounded on the _real _closet's door.

Miley locked herself in her closet after her birthday bash which she managed to survive. It went rather smoothly. Everyone else who needed to relieve themselves just went into the empty stalls. Sure, people were wondering where Hannah went, but no one really checked the bathroom. Oliver even blew out the candles and cut the cake for her.

"Lily! NO ONE saw it? Are you kidding me? The whole entire school was talking about going or watching it on TV! EVERYONE SAW IT!" Miley cried.

"Uhh…oohh! I know! They suddenly got a disease that impaired them from hearing and then they lost their sight? How's that?"

"You're not makin' me feel any better!" Miley growled.

Miley opened the door, letting Lily in the closet. Miley was still wearing her Hannah clothes and Lily was still wearing her Lola clothes and wig.

"Now I'm going to have to go back to school on Monday and people are going to be chasing me everywhere! So much for a 'normal life'. I am so firing Clara."

"Let's hatch a plan!" Lily tried to look mischevious but ended up looking like she needed to pee.

"Like what? Nothing would work. People all saw me."

"Yes, but just listen," Lily said. "We'll say that Hannah had a stomachache and she asked you to fill in for her! The makeup artist made you guys look alike or whatever and you were just lip singing. After the wig incident, Hannah didn't want to onstage and explain everything so she's waiting for the right time to tell the press."

"Wow Lil. That is pretty good."

"I try."

----------

"Daddy! Lily Trescott, Girl Genius has an amazing idea!" Miley told Robby.

Lily told Robby the plan and even he had to admit it was smart.

"Mile, just make sure you convince 'em good. This plan can backfire you know."

"I know Daddy. I've got it all under control."


	3. Mob of fans

Hannah Montana…EXPOSED!

Chapter 3: Mob of fans

"Too bad we have to pretend Miley filled in for Hannah," Oliver said. Robby was driving them to school to avoid the bus. "I could really use the opportunity to score some ladies."

"Oliver. You've got Becca. Don't ya think that's good enough?" Miley rolled her eyes. "And what's more important? Girls? Or me being a normal regular kid who goes to a normal regular school with normal regular people—"

"Semi-normal." Lily corrected her.

"Okay kids," Robby said. "Go get em tigers!"

"Daddy. Remember when I said "I'm a teenager. It's against the law for adults to call us pet names"? You're violatin' that law right now." Miley said.

"Okay, Miley, remember, what I told you to say."

"Right Lil."

All three of them got out of the car only for all of the kids to look their way.

"Lily!" Miley said.

"Yes?" Lily asked.

"You never said anything about THIS!" Miley referred to the hoards of kids running towards them. "RUN!"

"OH MY GOSH MILEY! YOU ARE THE COOLEST!"

"I love your shirt! Where did you get it?"

"YOU'RE SO HOTT! KISS ME NOW!"

"Oliver! Lily! Over here!" Miley hid behind the dumpster while the students were looking for her.

"Sorry Miles. I didn't know they would be all crazy psycho." Lily apologized.

"How am I going to go out there without them tearing at me? I wouldn't get to explain what 'really' happened onstage." Miley groaned.

"Uhh…Lily and I will be your bodyguards." Oliver suggested.

"Oliver, no offense, but with those arms, you couldn't keep a fly away from Miley," Lily said.

"HEY!" Oliver looked offended and Miley hit Lily on the arm.

"What!" Lily said. "I was just stating a fact."

"Ugh! This is so stupid. I hate how everyone would suddenly like me just because I'm Hannah Montana. Everyone thought I was like a loser before this." Miley slumped down.

"Everyone still thinks you're in the front. Let's slip into the school from the back." Oliver whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Lily asked. "No one can hear us."

"Because…ALL spies do that."

"Oliver. You're not a spy." Miley rolled her eyes. "Come on guys, let's move before anyone finds us."

Miley, Lily, and Oliver ran to the back door and pulled it open.

"AWW gross! What's that smell?" Lily shrieked.

"Who's there?" the cafeteria lady's head whipped around.

"Lily! Shh! We're in the kitchen! And your right WHAT is that smell?" Miley wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Mashed peas with tuna and mystery meat." Oliver read from the mini chalkboard on the wall.

"Ugh remind me NOT to buy the lunch today." Miley said.

"Yeah, if we get out of here alive. Lunch lady Buttcrack is gonna send us to the principal if she finds us here." Oliver whispered.

Lunch lady Bitcrak was the meanest lunchlady out there. All the kids called her Lunch Lady Buttcrack.

They crawled on the floor headed for the door (A/N: Ha that rhymes.) but Lily's foot kicked a pan that was on the floor.

"MICE! Get outta here mice! Or I'll beat you with my spatula! How do you like that?" Bitcrak spun around looking for the "mice".

"Guys, let's hurry!" Miley whispered.

Fortunately, they got through the door without being noticed because Bitcrak was still looking for mice.

All three of them stood up and ran out of the cafeteria.

"Good thing no ones here," Miley said with relief. "WAIT!" she started panicking. "No ones here! Oh no, the bell rung and we're late for class!"

"Great. One more tardy and I get detention." Oliver rolled his eyes. They rushed to their locker, got their things and rushed to their first class.

"Your late Miss Stewart, Miss Trescott, and Mr. Oken." The teacher stared at them.

"Uh right sorry." Miley said. They took a seat and opened their books.

All the students stared at Miley.

"Oh no, this is gonna be a looonng day." She moaned.

A/N: Kinda long chapter. Yeah so thanks for the reviews but there coulda been more! Ha sorry I'm a review whore. Just kidding…well I still love reviews but whatever,. So…YOU GET IT! Review review review! Thanks!


	4. Authors note

**Brishty: **I promise i didn't copy the idea of her wig but mine is very different from yours even though yours is very good :)

Hey guys, thanks to all the reviewers. School has started and I have homework :( algebra SUCKS! Things will be slowed down a bit so sorry but I will update as frequent as possible.

So, I have this totally crappy algebra teacher...let's call her Ms. Payyyyyyyne. So anyways, she gives 2 hours worth of alebra homework everynight (she said it herself) and she is so frumpy and weird looking. She's totally mean. And she puts her hands on her hips wayyy to often. I totally hate mathematics.

My friend talked to this hott guy named... He said his first words to her. "Can I have my pencil back?" How romantic. LOL Morwenna sorry it was sooo funny.

My husband's movie comes out on October 6! I totally CANNOT wait. His picture is in my locker...jk. It's not yet lol. I know its weird how I am totally obsessed but it's just a joke even though I think he's mmmmmajorly hott.

wellll. That's all for now. Buhhh bye and keep up the reviews!

Your love,

amourx33


	5. You're my new BFF!

Can someone tell me what OOC and OC mean? I always wanted to know. Thanks a bunch.

Disclaimer: dont own.

Hannah Montana…EXPOSED!

Chapter 4: You're my new BFF!

As soon as the teacher walked out to get more chalk, everyone tried to talk to Miley.

"Wanna come over to my pool after school?" Krista, a super rich girl who was not as snobby as Amber and Ashley said. She never liked Miley but she wasn't as bad as Amber and Ashley.

"You can come to MY pool!"

"Uhh I-I c-can't…" Miley stammered.

"I love your hair!" Ashley said as she walked over to Miley's desk. "It's super shiny and whatever products you use their excellent."

"Um I don't use products except shampoo and conditioner."

"Oh my goshhhh! That is soooo natural!" Ashley squealed.

"I told you she didn't use chemicals in her hair!" Amber screamed from the other room. She tried to walk over but her stilettos were too skinny and high that she tripped twice while trying to go over to Miley. "You are sooo totally smart and cool! Eat with us at lunch today?"

"I'm eating with Oliver and Lily."

"Who?"

"My best friends-oop," Miley knew instantly it was a bad idea. Everyone turned to where Lily and Oliver was.

"Oh my gosh how is it being Hannah Montana's BFF?"

"You're both invited to my birthday party!"

"Gary! You said you couldn't invited me because it was an all guys party!"

"Rule changes for Hannah Montana's friends."

Miley couldn't take it anymore.

"GUYS!" she yelled. "Stop! I am NOT Hannah Montana! So cut it out."

"But that was YOU on T.V.!" Chris said.

"Yeah, that was me, but I'm still not Hannah. She had a stomachache and asked me to fill in for her so the fans wouldn't have to wait. I was lip singing and the makeup artists made us look alike. That's why I was wearing a wig."

"I don't know…" Adrien said. "She could be lying…"

"Uh Yeah right. What makes you think I can sing or be famous?"

"Well she does have a point." Krista chipped in.

Everyone went back to their own business but Krista and Gary weren't convinced. They eyed Miley suspiciously and slowly turned away.

----------

"You don't believe Miley do you?" Gary asked Krista.

"Pshh no! Why else would she have been gone for three weeks while Hannah Montana was guest starring on six episodes of MAllison and had a concert in Vegas?" Krista said.

"You're right. But everyone believes her lie. We just need to expose her and then she'll become wildly popular and we'll be her best friends and meet all the people we want."

"You're right. So let's get down to business."

A/N: Ohh! Juicy! So find out next on what they plan to do! Review on your way out!


	6. Caught by the one, the only, Roxy

A/N:

August 27: Wheee I just came back from a sleepover and I am a bit tired (correction MAJORLY) so I might sound a bit hyper as I do usually when I want to sleep. Stuff may happen here and it might've not been my original plan but just go along with it. I will too. Oh and thanks **Makai Tenshi** for telling me what OOC and OC and even IC meant! I finally get it…

August 30: WOW this chapter is taking me longer than I thought. So sorry it took so long to update.

Hannah Montana…EXPOSED!

Chapter 5: Caught by the one, the only, Roxy

"Well THAT was close!" Lily exclaimed back at Miley's house.

"No kidding. I thought they were gonna pounce on me before I could tell them," Miley said.

"At least we got out alive…thanks so much for saying we were your best friends," Oliver grimaced with pain. He was still checking out the bloody nail scrape Ellie gave him while trying to get him to go out with her.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," Miley told them.

_This is the life_

_Hold on tight_

_And this is the dream_

_It's al—_

"Hello?" Lily answered her phone. "Hi mom. Okay mom. Yeah mom. Fine mom. Bye mom." She shut her cell. "I have to go home for my dentist appointment. See ya guys later." Lily grabbed her skateboard off of the floor and ran out the door.

"BYE!" Oliver and Miley yelled after her.

"Did you notice how Krista and Gary were acting weird?" Oliver asked Miley.

"Uh no, what do you mean?"

"I don't know…they kept whispering to each other while looking at you."

"They were probably making fun of me."

The two friends finished their homework and then Oliver had to eat dinner so he left.

"Roxy's feeling pumped up!" Miley heard a familiar voice behind her. "And Hannah is gonna make my mood rocket to the sky!"

"Heeeyy Roxy…!" Miley turned around. "You're early! My gig's not til seven."

"Your daddy has a meeting and it doesn't end _until_ seven. So I'm keeping my Roxy eyes on you."

"…Cool…" The last time Roxy babysat it was the most tiring thing Miley had ever did. Even more tiring than the time she ran two miles in twelve minutes.

"So Roxy was thinking. We got three hours to spare. Now let's do this new Tae-bo exercise." Roxy went over to the TV.

"Wait! Roxy. I'd love to but…I have got the BIGGEST load of homework! Ya know, I have to study for midterms, this big history test, OH and don't forget the 100 problems of algebra I've got." Miley hoped Roxy would let her go to her room.

"Ahh…all right. School comes first your daddy says. Go do that studying. Something I never did."

"Thanks A TON Roxy!" Miley ran out of the room and dashed up her stairs.

"Something you never see. Teens excited for studying." Roxy muttered.

----------

"UGGHH!" Miley screamed. It seemed that she had NOTHING to do but study. Her TV's plug came out and she couldn't reach behind her bookshelf to reach the outlet. Her iPod was somewhere in the room, her computer had a virus, and she couldn't call Lily who was still at her dentist appointment.

OLIVER! Miley whipped out her cell phone desperate to talk to someone.

Rrrring. Rrrring. Rrrring

"Hey." She heard Oliver's voice.

"Oliver! What's up?" She asked

"I finished barfing up my mom's meatloaf."

"Eww. So anyways. I am soo glad I found you! Lily's at her appointment and I am dying to talk to someone. Roxy's BABYSITTING." Miley explained.

"Oooh. That sucks."

"Yeah. So anyways OH MY GOSH, I saw the cutest skirt at the mall. The best part is, the designer is providing the wardrobe for my fall concerts! How lucky am I? Ugh whatever makeup the person used for my last Hannah gig made my skin so dry. I hope the next makeup artist knows what makeup NOT to use. There was this lip gloss they used on me and—"

"MILEY! Please do not talk to me about this stuff because it's not something a guy understands. That's why I hate talking to girls when they are desperate to talk to someone." Oliver complained.

"Fine you're right. But without Lily I have no one to talk to about shopping."

"Well it seems like your luck just ran out. My dad is paying me $50 to say I love my mom's pecan pie."

"Well good luck with THAT." Miley hung up.

Miley hung around in her room. She tried on new outfits, studied, and read. Finally, 6:30 came.

"Yes! Buh-bye boredom."

Miley went into her closet and put on her Hannah outfit for the ride to the stadium. She picked up her wig and fit it into her head. No need for hair or makeup, she didn't do it until she got to her concert.

Miley dashed down the stairs.

"Roxy, is daddy coming with us to my concert?" Miley asked.

"No he said he'll meet us there."

There was a knock on the door. Roxy opened it and searched the chauffeur.

"He's clean Miley I mean Haaaanah."

"If you ladies are ready now, we can leave and get there ten minutes early," the chauffeur told them.

"Alright thanks." Hannah said. Roxy got her stun gun and mini metal detector and headed for the door. "Wait Roxy. Let me close this door first. Don't want any robbers breakin in or anything."

Miley/Hannah closed the door but it was stuck with a stick. She took the stick out but didn't close the door because there was a loud whisper, "OW!".

"Who's there?" she yelled. Immediately she took her wig off and threw it behind her.

Roxy rushed over and jumped into the bushes. There was screaming and Roxy jumped out pulling two figures with her.

"These goons your friends?" Roxy asked.

"No…KRISTA AND GARY?" Miley was feeling panicked. Had they seen her throw her wig off?

"Hey Hannah er Miley," Krista plastered on a fake smile. "How's it going?"

TO BE CONTINUED….

Haaa ha. So I bet you are all wondering what's gonna happen. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW don't make me go on…so you know what to do.


	7. Wigs, lies, and cameras

A/N: OMG I am soooo sorry guys that I haven't updated in forever. Since most of my classes are accelerated, the work load is heavy. It's the weekend and I've got nothing booked so I'll try to update ASAP.

Oh, and if someone can tell me what the sister site of is that would be awesome because I found it before but I forgot the site name. It's like fanfiction except it's freelance writing, you can write about anything.

Disclaimer: Whaddya think? I don't own it except for Krista and Gary.

Hannah Montana…EXPOSED!

Chapter 6: wigs, lies, and cameras

Recap:

"_These goons your friends?" Roxy asked._

"_No…KRISTA AND GARY?" Miley was feeling panicked. Had they seen her throw her wig off?_

"_Hey Hannah er Miley," Krista plastered on a fake smile. "How's it going?"_

"Fine. Great! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?" Miley screamed.

"Krista lost her Tiffany diamond drop earrings that were from her parents and we looked for them in your bushes," Gary sounded like a robot. Krista had made Gary memorize it earlier in case they got caught.

"Look here kiddies, if you think you can get away with that, you are all wrong. Roxy don't let no one invade Hannah's privacy. Except me," Roxy firmly said. "Now really, what were you doing?"

"We told you," Krista whined.

"No, what you told me was a lie. I want the truth or I'll be kickin your butts. I learned a new karate kick!"

"Fine, we wanted pictures of Hannah Montana because it was for a school project but we found out it was Miley who was really Hannah and we took extra pictures so we can sell it to paparazzi." Gary spilled. Behind his back, he crossed his fingers.

"Camera, hand it ova," Roxy snapped.

Reluctantly, Krista handed Roxy a disposable camera. Roxy looked at the top. Fifty pictures were taken. The camera was full. Roxy broke the camera in half with her hands and threw it into the wastebasket.

"SCRAM OR ROXY WILL POUNCE! AND DON'T YOU GO SPREADIN THINGS ABOUT MILEY OR HANNAH OR YOU WON'T EVER SEE YOUR MOMMIES AGAIN!" Roxy screamed

Krista and Gary whimpered and ran away.

"Whoo, thanks Roxy. They really freaked me out. I don't know what I would've done if the world found out I really _was _Hannah," Miley said as she picked her wig back up and put it on.

"No problem babygirl, now let's get a move on."

The two of them went outside into the limo and drove off.

Little did they know what Krista and Gary were doing back at Gary's house.

"Is it damaged?" Krista asked.

"Nope, but that bodyguard practically cracked the lens when she tackled us," Gary sated, "otherwise, it's fine. And so are the pictures."

"You are so smart. Bringing a filled camera for our cover." Krista high fived Gary.

"Hey, I've read about Hannah's overprotective bodyguard. I knew she would need something as evidence."

Gary hooked up a sleek silver digital camera up to his computer. The pictures that were being uploaded had hundreds of shots of Hannah Montana and Miley Stewart throwing her wig off. There were plenty of video shots too. Like the one where Miley admitted being Hannah.

"How great is this plan?" Krista said. "Once the whole school finds out she's Hannah, she'll be chased everywhere and we would help her get through the whole thing by comforting her and giving her empathy. After she attaches to us, we get whatever star treatment we want."

"This is the greatest thing I've ever done."


	8. Attention, attention

A/N: OMG! I am so sorry I forgot to update for a realllly long time. School is very hectic if you must know. So on with this story.

OMG OMG OMG! MY FRIENDS AND I SAW THE CHEETAH GIRLS AND HANNAH MONTANA LAST NIGHTTT (sept 29)! IT WAS TOTALLY AMAZING! HANNAH MONTANA IS TOTALLY AWESOME! I ALMOST LOST MY VOICE FROM SCREAMING! And btw I ALSO MET MITCHEL MUSSO! HE WENT TO A SIGNING IN BROOKFIELD ZOO (sept 23) AND MY FRIEND AND I GOT PICTURES AND AN AUTOGRAPH!

Now all I need to do is see Emily Osment in person…

Hannah Montana…EXPOSED!

Chapter 7: Attention, attention

"Wow, that must have been scary," Lily slash Lola said.

Lola and Hannah were getting their makeup done.

"Yeah, but I don't think they would be telling anyone since Roxy scared the livin daylights outta them," Hannah responded.

"Hannah Montana, you're on in three," a stage man said.

"Have a great concert Hannah!" Lola smiled.

"Why thank you Lola, my very best friend!" Hannah replied. "Tonight is gonna be the concert the crowd never forgets!"

"Alright!" Lola gave Hannah a high five. "I'll just be hangin' by the chocolate fountain…"

"Lola! Remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah, but I learned my lesson…OH MY GOSH IS THAT JESSICA ALBA!" Lola ran over to a girl that was talking with another star.

"LOLA!" Hannah yelled.

"Hannah, you're on!" the stage man screamed.

"Too late," Hannah muttered to herself.

------------------

"Ugh, I so do not want to do that history report today," Miley said. "I stayed up until two working on it because I had a Hannah gig."

"We had a history report?" Oliver panicked. "Why didn't I know?"

"Because you were sleeping. And drooling. And talking. At the same time!" Lily said amused.

"Well why didn't you wake me up?" asked Oliver.

"Because I was recording it on video. And it was pretty funny."

"Yeah Lil, I'm surprised the teacher didn't notice but then again, it was Mr. Duller, he's almost legally blind and deaf," said Miley.

They were standing besides Miley's locker waiting for Miley to gather up her books.

"Hey Miley, see you in the caf later!" Krista smiled and passed by.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Miley asked her two best friends.

"I don't know…she always sees you in the cafeteria while making fun of your hair." Lily said.

"She does not make fun of my hair!" Oliver and Lily looked at Miley. "Okay, she did once but that was because I fell asleep from a late concert and forgot to take my wig off so my hair was a mess. But still, I thought she was over it…"

Lily looked at Oliver and nodded slowly. "Yeah uh she is."

"Good."

"Look Miley, I'm sure it's nothing special. Maybe she was just really excited to make fun of your hair today that she had to say 'Hey Miley, see you in the caf later!'" Oliver mimicked Krista's voice.

"I knew you guys were my best friends for a reason," Miley rolled her eyes.

-------------

"What's that?" Lily said. "I know and I'm sorry!"

Miley looked at Lily. "Cut it out Lil, lunch is in six minutes."

"What's it saying this time?" Oliver asked. He obviously didn't think Lily talking to her stomach was stupid.

"She says that she is mad that I didn't feed her this morning and she will beat the insides of me up if I don't feed her!"

"Oooh, feisty stomach you got there."

"MISS TRUSCOTT I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU WOULD STOP TALKING TO YOUR TUMMY!" Ms. Moony screamed.

"Uh he he…yes ma'am."

Rrrrring!

All of the students rushed out the door.

"YES! Freedom!" Lily shrieked.

Miley, Oliver, and Lily entered the cafeteria. They bought their food and sat down at the usual table.

"Attention everyone!" Krista tried to get everyone in the cafeteria to look at her. No one even looked. "Hello? I SAID ATTENTION EVERYONE!"

Everyone stopped their eating and stared. "Hello. I just wanted to tell you that you should look over at the screen and watch closely. Something drastic has been found."

A video started playing on a screen. Gary was handling the projector.

The video had a title: THE REAL HANNAH MONTANA.

"Ohhh no…" Miley said to her friends.

Cliff hanger! So this story is almost coming to an end after about three or two more chapters. So I'll try to update!


	9. I love Jake Ryan, I really do

A/N: Welll good news! I am planning on extending the story a bit so it's not going to end soon I think. We'll just see how it goes.

Hannah Montana…EXPOSED!

Chapter 8: I love Jake Ryan, I really do

"Did anyone miss me?" A familiar cocky voice said. A voice that had an egotistical and conceited ring to it.

"Oh my gosh! Jake Ryan is back!" Everyone screamed and yelled running over to the star.

"Easy people! Jake Ryan needs his personal space!" Jake said.

"Tell us all about it!" A girl with braces said.

"Yeah, tell!"

"Alright, everyone, if you insist," Jake started. "Working with the hottest celebs in all of Hollywood was awesome. Of course, it wasn't surprising that they picked me for the lead role of the movie."

"I thought Brad Pitt and Eva Longoria had the lead roles," someone said.

"Hey! I did have the lead role as the youngest person on the cast. Now that they are done shooting my scenes, I am free to date, go back to school, and look hot again. Not that I didn't look hot on set. I did but not enough to get Eva to look at me…but that doesn't matter, Jake Ryan the king of this school is back!"

"Oh my gosh that is soooo cool!"

"So are you doing anything this Saturday? I'm having a party!"

"No, Shay, I said I was having a party first before you!"

"No you didn't."

"Ladies!" Jake held his hands up. "One at a time please!"

Meanwhile on the other side of the cafeteria, Krista was yelling for people's attention.

"Guys! Don't you wanna know the news!"

"Not now, Krista!" They all yelled.

"Lily, pull the plug on the projector!" Miley frantically whispered

"Got it."

A few minutes later, Lily came back with the cord.

"She said pull it out, not steal it," Oliver said.

"Yeah, but then they could put it back in," Lily told them.

"Wow, good thinking!" Miley smiled. Lily beamed, obviously proud of herself.

"Good distraction huh, Miley?" Oliver nodded his head towards Jake.

"Yup. Oh how I love Jake Ryan. At the moment I mean." Miley added quickly.

"Miley loves Jake, Miley loves Jake," Lily teased. Miley rolled her eyes.

"I always had a feeling she did," Jake said behind Miley.

Miley rolled her eyes and said, "Like that would ever happen."

"It could, I'm cute, your cute…who knows." Jake left to his fan club again.

"Awwww," Lily cooed.

"It means nothing. He just said I was cute. Not that I care," Miley added quickly.

All of a sudden they heard Krista's shrill voice screech, "WHERE IS THE STUPID PROJECTOR CORD? GARY YOU'RE FIRED!"

"Hey! I wasn't even working for you anyways," Gary said. "Oh well, who cares, you bossed me around way too much and I have a feeling your plan isn't gonna work. I'm outta here."

"Wait no Gary, I didn't mean that, don't go!" Krista whined. Gary sat with his friends and ate lunch. "I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WORK A PRESENTATION OR PROJECTOR!"

"Your loss!" Gary yelled back.

"I'll give you a hundred dollars!"

"No."

"150?"

"Okay. But cash. And I want it now."

"Fine."

4 reviews for last chapter? COME ON! You guys can do better. Your harshing my mellow.


	10. Good morning, America!

A/N: Did ya miss me? Lol just kidding. I took a long break but decided that I couldn't just leave you guys hanging. Hope I didn't lose any fans! So anyways we had a snow day today so I thought I would write.

Hannah Montana…EXPOSED!

Chapter 9: Good Morning, America!

"MIIIIIILEY!!! GET UP!" Lily screamed. Miley groaned and hid her head under her pillow. It was a Saturday. Doesn't she deserve some rest especially after a late Hannah thing?

"Wake up wake up wake up wake up!!" Sometimes, Miley hated it when Lily slept over and she drank about seven cappuccinos that night.

"LILY!!" Miley rolled over and looked at the clock. "It's 5:30 in the morning! That's practically illegal for a teen to get up."

"Miles, hun, have you forgotten that you're going on Good Morning America today?" Robbie asked.

Miley bolted out of bed and opened her Hannah closet while screaming, "I need my wig!"

"Miley, you're going on Good Morning America as yourself!" Lily said. Miley stuck her head out of the closet.

"Huh?" she said, raising her brow.

"Have you forgotten about the Hannah birthday incident?"

"For a second, yes, thanks for reminding me. Now am I going on the show to clear things up for all of America?"

"Yup."

"Oh good, I thought I was gonna have to do a lot of convincing to everyone I meet."

----------

Miley, Lily, Jackson, and Robbie entered the ABC studio.

"Oh my gosh Miley! You actually get to be on TV being yourself not Hannah!" Lily bounced on her seat in Miley's dressing room. "Are you nervous?"

"Nervous?" Miley rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease, I've went on TV hundreds of times. I don't get nervous in front of the camera anymore. It's like picking up a pie from the bakery."

Miley looked in the full length mirror and eyed the outfit the show had picked for her. The low cut emerald green tank top with a cream halter underneath was very cute, especially how it was paired with dangly earrings and a long beaded necklace. Her skinny jeans were tucked into a pair of Frye cowboy boots which reminded her of something.

"Cute outfit Miley, but the jeans and boots are way too Hannah," Miley said to herself.

"Totally," Lily agreed.

"Give me your flip flops, Lil."

"But then I won't have shoes to wear! I'll look like a cavewoman! And these are brand new and the first designer flip flops I ever bought!" Lily whined.

Miley rolled her eyes and said, "Wear these boots, silly."

Lily reluctantly slipped off her flip flops and handed it over to Miley who put them on.

"Much better."

There was a knock on the door. Lily jumped up from her chair, ran over, and opened it.

"Hi, I'm here to do hair and makeup," a beautiful young woman with red hair said.

Miley gasped. It was the same woman who did Hannah's hair and makeup when her stylist was sick. _She won't recognize me. Hannah has hazel eyes. I've got blue. Plus I'm a brunette._

"Miley?" the woman asked. Miley nodded. "I'm Shandra. Please sit in the chair."

Miley did what she was told. Shandra did her makeup first and then her hair. When she was finished Shandra studied Miley's face.

"You know, you sort of look like Hannah Montana. You and Hannah have almost identical bone structure in the face. Funny." Shandra stated.

"Yeah, funny," Miley fake laughed. "Hey Lily wanna go talk to Jackson with me?"

"Yeah right, why would I wanna do that?"

"Because we NEED to." Miley said while her eyes said "Play along!" to Lily who suddenly got the picture.

"Oh, yes. We need to go talk to Jackson realllly bad," Lily said in the worst lying voice ever. The two of them bolted out the door.

"Close call, huh Miley?"

"You said it."

"Miley Stewart you're on in 5," a man said.

Miley turned to Lily. "Is there any trace of Hannah on me?"

"Are you kidding? Your hair is wavy and pulled back. Hannah NEVER has wavy hair or puts it in a pony tail."

"Hey Miles, guess who I just saw," Jackson came up behind them. Miley shrugged. "Rachel Bilson! And she was listening to a Hannah Montana CD. And she really wants the necklace you were wearing in your last concert. Can I give it to her? Please?"

"No Jackson! And don't talk about that here!" Miley warned.

"Miley Stewart on in 2!"

Robbie came up behind Miley and Lily. "You're gonna do great bud. Just don't slip up and say anything that Hannah would say."

"Yeah, dad, like I would say 'Hey guys, ready to rock t'night?' or 'Thank you and goodnight everybody!'"

"Out of habit, who knows."

"Miley Stewart, your on!"


End file.
